The present application relates generally to mask layers in semiconductor devices such as 3D memory devices fabricated with silicon-nitride and polysilicon hard masks.
The reduction in size of memory devices such as 3D memory devices has caused the aspect ratio (e.g., ratio of height to width) of structures to increase. High aspect ratio structures can lose structural stability and bend. Such bending can cause poor device formation or even short circuits that can result in complete device failure.
There is a need for improved processes and structures for the formation of high aspect ratio structures.